Help Me!
by Stefani Punk
Summary: CM Punk and Maria have been married for year now and Maria finds out she is pregnant. Happily Ever After, Right? Wrong! Kane comes back for his revenge on Maria for leading him on, and Father James Mitchell wants Punk to suffer for leaving TNA. With their love conquer all, or will the Evil forces of Kane and James be to much to bear?
1. Love

He ran with excitement out of the ring and backstage. He immediately ran into her arms and spun her around. "Ahhh! Congratulations baby!" She hugged him tight. He kissed her and then tried to catched his breath.

"Finally, I'm WWE Champion!" He smiled, she giggled. "Aww, shit, now your dress is covered in sweat."

"I don't care baby, You're WWE Champion!" She hugged him agian and tighter.

"I love you Maria." He kissed her.

"I love you to. Now, c'mon, lets get you cleaned up." She said seductively as they made there way to Punkers locker room.

* * *

Punk was putting the luggage in the car while Maria was in the passenger seat. He finished and got in the drivers seat. He started the car and stared driving home. They were in Chicago, their home town, that meant the day off tomorrow and getting to see family to. Punk was driving while Maria was looking out the window and looking at all the lights. Punk smiled and started driving with one hand and putting the other hand on her leg. She blushed and looked at him. He pulled into the garage and shut the garage door with the button in the car. Phil kept rubbing her leg. she moaned and smiled, "Philly." He smiled and kissed her. He pulled her on his lap and they started making out. he moved his hands up her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. He opened the door with one hand and kicked it all the way opened. He pulled up and she leaned against the steering wheel. The horn went off a couple times and Maria giggled about that but then went back to French kissing. He got out and kicked the door shut. He opened the garage door the lend into the house and went straight into the kitchen. He kicked that door shut again and sat Maria on the counter. He placed one hand her cheek and slid it down her neck and the other was on her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands wrapped around his abdomen. He put his right had, which was on her waist, back up her dress. He started fingering her. She moaned as she kissed him. He was getting harder and harder by every moan. "Oh Phil..." He needed relief but he wanted to please her first. He carried her off into the bedroom and shut and locked the door. He laid her on the bed and unzipped her dress. He threw it on the floor and kept kissing her. She pulled his shirt off. He stopped kissing her lips and started kissing her neck and then her shoulders. He kept going down and then he took her underwear off with his teeth. He came back up and started kissing her again. She took off his pants and let them fall off the bed. she felt his hardness when he laid against her. They got under the covers and kept kissing. They flipped over so she was on top and she took off his boxers. She kissed him from there and up until they were kissing on the lips again. They flipped back over and he slowly entered her. She arched her back, drawing him in deeper and he panted, resting his forehead against hers. He remained still, controlling his desire until she began thrusting her hips into him. He took that as her signal to move, pulling back before pushing deep into her core. She released a satisfied sigh, raking her nails down his back. He groaned at the pain and pulled out again, repeating the motion. They continued this way, him slowly pulling out almost all the way and then pushing in deep. She groaned on every thrust, feeling her climax building agonizingly slowly. He captured her lips, expressing his passion and moaning into her mouth.

"I love you" he whispered.

"Ahhh…uhh…I love you too" she panted. "I'm close" she mumbled into his ear, clamping down on his ear lobe with her teeth.

"Uhhhhhh" he moaned. "Tell me…what feels good?"

"Right there…keep doing that" she breathed, feeling him thrust deeper into her. It had been building so long…the ache in the pit of her stomach. As Punk pushed into her again, she was caught by surprise. She screamed out her pleasure, digging her nails into his back as her climax crashed through her. She spasmed around him and thrashed underneath his body, no longer in control of her own limbs. Feeling her walls close around him to the point it felt like his manhood was trapped in a vice, he felt his stomach clench and he twitched inside her. She bit down on his shoulder and every muscle in his body contracted with force.

"I'm gonna….ohhhh God…ahh…uhh" he grunted as a feeling of ecstasy gripped him, washing over his lower body and spreading up his spine. He felt himself jerk and convulse as he spilled inside her. His hips bucked of their own accord as he continued to thrust, his manhood throbbing as the last of his load squeezed its way out of the head, her walls milking him dry. Breathing heavily, his arms gave way. Coming back to his sense, he felt Maria's arms around his waist. "Ria..." He said, catching his breath.

"What baby?" she said taking deep breaths.

"I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you to." She kissed him deeply. He got off her and put his arms around her. They cuddled up to eachother and fell asleep.


	2. Happy birthday!

Maria woke up and saw that Phil wasn't in bed. She put on her underwear and Phil's shirt and got up. She walked into the living room and didn't see him. She went into the kitchen and was surprised to see what was going on. "Sexy." She smiled and sat down on the stool next to the counter.

"What is?" He looked at her

"A man that can cook." She blushed. "Sense when did this happen?"

"A long time ago." He smiled.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday?" He said.

"Phil!" she softly hit him. He smiled, grabbing a plate and putting two pancakes on it. He put whip cream on it, that's how Ria likes them. Then, he put some syrup on it and put 2 strawberries on the side. He put it in front of her on the counter. then he put his own plate together and put it on the counter next to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his elbows on her shoulders. She read what he put on the pancakes, _:-) B-Day_. He kissed her head,

"Happy Birthday babygirl...and you thought I forgot." He chuckled and sat on the stool next to her.

"Thank you baby." She smiled. They ate their pancakes and watched TV for a while. They snuggled on the couch and talked for a while.

"So, what does my wifey want to do today?" He said playing with her hair.

"I don't know, " She blushed.

"I do." His phone went off, it was Kelly. She texted : C'mon, hurry up. "I gotta go." He got up to get dressed. "Be ready and all prettied up by 7. That shouldn't be hard, cause your already very beautiful." He smiled and kiss her head. "I love you with all my heart and soul." He said as he walked out the door. She giggled.

* * *

Maria was all ready, She was wearing a Black. sleeveless dress with a ruffled skirt and Silver and sparkly sneakers; She hated wearing high heels. Punk came in, He was still wearing Jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black jacket. "Ready baby?" Phil asked.

"Yea." She smiled. She grabbed her nintendo wallet and Phone. She didn't have anywhere to put them, she didn't carry around a purse because she wasn't really girly. Phil put them in his pocket for her and they left. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled. they drove to the Arena.

"What're we doing here? Its our day off." She asked.

"C'mon." He helped her out of the car and held her hand. They went inside and the lighs were off. Punk let go of her head and snuck alittle away.

"Phil?...Punkers?...Hello?...Anyone?!..." All of the sudden, The lights turned on,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Most of The WWE Locker room shouted. All the divas that liked Maria were there and went to hug her. They all smiled and said their hapy birthday wishes. Later on, after they ate and had cake, Maria opened presents. She got a pair of Lime Green and Hot Pink sneakers, a new cut up t-shirt that had a skull and pink crossbones, and a bunch of new video games and comic books.

"Thanks guy." She smiled brightly, "You guys are so unbeleivibly awesome. I Love you all!" She really did, these people were her WWE Family, and they always helped her. Everyone hugged her and they said there goodbyes. Maria was still very happy. Phil helped her get all her gifts in the car and the staff cleaned up. They drove home.

"How was your birthday baby?" Phil asked.

"Great!" They got home and she set her gifts on the couch.

"It's not over yet."

"Huh?" She looked at him, he came up to her and handed her a little red box.

"Happy birthday." he smiled and she took it. She opened it slowly and gasped. It was a charm of a beautiful White Rose, her favorite flower, and on the back it had "CM Punkers Girl". It had a diamond in the middle of the rose that matched her wedding ring and she loved it.

"Philly! It's beautiful!" She hugged him tight. "I Love it!" He helped her put it on. "I Love you!" She said.

"I love you to." He smiled and kissed her.


	3. Kane!

2 Weeks Later

* * *

Maria and Phil were walking into the arena and going to get ready for the show. "Philly." She said hesitantly.

"Yea baby?" He looked at her and they held hands.

"I have to tell you something..." She said quietly.

"Ok, What is it?" He looked at her concerned.

"Well...I a-"

"Punk! I need to speak with you now." Vince yelled for his attention.

"Uhm...Ok, Can it wait?" He asked Stefani.

"Sure,it can wait. go and see what Vince wants." She smiled.

"Thanks." He kissed her and ran over to Vinces office and went inside. She sighed. She walked to her and Punk's locker room.

"Hey Maria..." He said evily.

"Hey..." She turned round and saw who it was. "What?"

"I told you I'd get my revenge, you little slut. At first, you led me on, then you said you were in love with someone else. Now that i know it's Punk...I got some work to do..." He smirked evily and started walking away.

"Please! Please don't hurt him!" Maria cried out. Kane turned his head to look back and laughed evily and left.

* * *

Ria was still shooken up, she put on her wrestling gear and was getting ready to wrestle her last match for a long time. Her theme song was heard and she went out to the ring. Her opponent was about to come out, but Kane's theme song came on instead, She immediately got frightened. He walked to the ring and stepped inside. All of the sudden, he put his hand around her neck and choke slammed her. She laid on the ground, holding her head in pain. He grabbed a chair and was about to hit her in the stomach when Kelly Kelly's music came on. She was running to the ring hysterical. Punk was told to stay by the interview area. He was watching all of this on the monitor. He was getting angry; He wanted to beat Kane's face in for what he is doing.

"KANE! KANE! Please don't!" She was crying into the microphone.

"Why? She said not to go after CM Punk, she never said anything about herself. She deserves this for what she did to me in 2010! She is-" Kelly cut him off. She looked at Stefani for permission. Ria noded her head slowly, saying it was alright to tell.

"She is Pregnant!" Kelly cried out. Kane looked at Maria wide eyed with anger. He was about to hit her with the chair but Punk's theme song came on. He was finally given permission to go out there. He ran as fast as he could but Kane ran out of the ring and threw the chair on the floor. Punk immediately went to Maria and held her. Kelly dropped her microphone and ran to Ria's side to. "Are you alright?" Kelly asked concerned.

"Yea, My head hurts." She said barely able to open her eyes and holding her head. Phil carried her backstage and Kelly followed.

* * *

"You have it all good here?" Kelly asked Punk rudely.

"Yea. Thanks Kelly." He Said. He heard the rude tone in her voice and he knew that she didn't like him, but he didn't want to start a fight.

"Yea, Ok. Call me if you need anything Ria."

"Ok." Kelly left. Maria was sitting on the doctors tabe, waiting for the doctor.

"Are you ok babygirl?" He asked with concern.

"Ya..." she was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just... that's not how i wanted to tell you."

"Is that what you were trying ot say before Vince called me over?"

"Yea. I didn't know what to do, I was scared that you weren't ready." She started rambling on.

"Hey, Ria, That's crazy. I love you so much and i would never leave you." He was afraid, but not of being a father in general, he was afraid of becoming or being the same father that his dad was towards him...That is never going to happen. "I'll always be here." He hugged her lightly, trying not to hurt her more than she already is.

"I Love you to." She smiled. The doctor came with some ice and told her to settle down with the wrestling for a while or she could be seriously injured.


	4. Where Is She!

Punk and Maria were walked to their locker room and Maria sat on the couch. "I'll be back; I got to go talk to creative and see what I'm doing tonight."

"Ok." She smiled. He left. She sat there and watched T.V. She heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it, but no one was there. She shrugged it off and shut the door. She turned around and there he was. Kane snatched her and covered her mouth with one hand so she couldn't be heard. He dragged her into the boiler room and tied her to a chair. Punk walked back to the locker room and Maria wasn't there. He was wondering where she was. He went and knocked on Kelly's locker room.

"Come in!" She yelled. He stepped in and saw Randy and Kelly sitting on the couch 'talking.'

"Have you seen Ria?"

"No." Kelly Said.

"Nope, sorry." Randy said. "Maybe she went to Maryse's and Mikes locker room."

"Alright, thanks." He shut the door and went to Maryse's locker room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, Have you seen Ria?"

"Nope. Sorry." Maryse said. Mike Mizanin came running from the hallway to Maryse's locker room and saw Punk.

"Punk...Punk..." Mike said as he was trying to catch his breath. "Kane..." He took a deep breath.

"What?" Maryse said. "What about Kane?"

"He took Ria." Mike said. Phil felt anger boil inside him.

"Thanks Mike." He ran to Kane's locker room. The camera's followed him and The fans watched on the titantron. Punk stood in front of his locker room door for a couple seconds and busted in. Kane was talking on the phone with someone, but Phil didn't care. Punk jumped on him and attacked him.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE KANE!" He kept punching Kane. "WHERE?!" He yelled.

"Doesn't matter...You'll never find her..." Kane said slowly. Phil got mad and punched Kane again. Security had to seperate them.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Kane wouldn't answer. Phil stomped off to his locker room. He said to himself, What the heck am I suppose to do now!?

* * *

After the Show

* * *

Phil went crazy trying to find her. He checked in the boiler room, but she wasn't there, and that's where Kane always puts his victims. He wanted Ria and he wanted her now! Not only was she his life, but she was pregnant to. If Kane hurts her or the baby, Punk will kill him and he would never forgive himself. He didn't know what do to.


	5. I Promise

CM Punk's music went off and went out to the ring. He grabbed a Microphone and started talking. "Last week, Kane took something very special in my life; he took something that doesn't belong to him. I'd like the Big Red Monster to come out here now and to give me back what's mine." He leaned against the ropes waiting for Kane. The fireworks went off and Kane came out. He had Ria next to him and her hands were duck taped and her mouth was taped to. She had bruises on her arms and leg. Punk was Pissed!

"You wanted..." Punk cut Kane off,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He yelled.

"As I was saying, You wanted to talk to me." Punk was mad. He got out of the ring and went up them but Kane set fire to the stage, where it connects with the ramp and Punk backed away. He went off the ramp on the side and stepped on the table, then got up on the stage from the side. Kane didn't have this planned. He didnt know what to do, so he just pushed Maria and Ran backstage. Punk Ran fast and caught Ria before she could fall in the fire. The fire went away and the crowd saw Punk holding Ria. He took the tape off her mouth and took the tape off her hands. As soon as he did that, She threw her arms around him crying. He held her tight. The fireworks went off again and the fire rose, Punk and Maria both jumped. The fire went down and they saw Father James Mitchell going up the ramp slowly. Ria was afraid now, they both stood up and Punk was holding her hand. They turned around to run backstage but Kane was slowly coming back out. Punk pulled her to the side and they ran to the side of the stage. She got down first, Punk wanted to know she was safe before he was. Kane went to grabbed Punk but he jumped off the stage. He grabbed Maria's hand and they ran backstage from the side. They ran to their locker room and Punk locked the door. She sat on the couch crying. He made sure the door was locked shut so no one could get in. He ran to her side and put one hand on her stomach and one hand around her.

"Are you ok babygirl?"

"No" She cried out. "He hit me over and over again." Punk huggged her.

"Is the baby ok?" He asked with concerned.

"I'm sure he or she is, Kane never hit me in my stomach. where were you?" She was crying on his shoulder.

"Looking for you. I was going crazy not knowing where you were. I searched everywhere. It hurt not having you by my side. It was the first week, first night, we didn't share a bed."

"I was so lonely. He had me sleep in the basement or boiler room." Punk held her tighter.

"Don't worry Ria, They'll pay for what they did to you. I Promise." With that he hugged her tight and didn't let go.


End file.
